In lieu of striping pavement with painted lines, such striping is also advantageously done using rolls of tape applied selectively to pavement locations to create lines on highways, roadways and parking lots. In most ways, use of paint and tape involves different technologies.
Striping with tape, in the past, has relied solely on the glue or bonding agent on the underside of the tape to secure the tape to the pavement.
Also, prior art tape-applying stripers have mandated the operator walk behind the machine, independent of whether the machine is manually displaced or self-propelled. In both cases, taping is slow, rest times for the operator are frequent, and errors often occur, especially as fatigue negatively affects the operator, when, for example, the pavement has a significant slope and/or covers long distances over a protracted interval of time.